thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Book)
This article is about the book written by Ransom Riggs. For other meanings, see Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Disambiguation). Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, categorized as fantasy, is the first installation of the Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children series by Ransom Riggs. Written in 2011, it has 352 pages and 13 chapters. The book is told with a combination of words and vintage/vernacular photographs provided by collectors. The sequel'' Hollow City,'' came out January 14, 2014. Ransom Riggs' website can be found here . Plot Description A mysterious island. An abandoned orphanage. And a strange collection of very curious photographs. It all waits to be discovered in Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children, an unforgettable novel that mixes fiction and photography in a thrilling reading experience. As our story opens, a horrific family tragedy sets sixteen-year-old Jacob journeying to a remote island off the coast of Wales, where he discovers the crumbling ruins of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. As Jacob explores its abandoned bedrooms and hallways, it becomes clear that the children who once lived here—one of whom was his own grandfather—were more than just peculiar. They may have been dangerous. They may have been quarantined on a desolate island for good reason. And somehow—impossible though it seems—they may still be alive. \ TBA Characters Our hero.png|Jacob Portman|link=Jacob Portman Emma Bloom.png|Emma Bloom|link=Emma Bloom Mip.jpg|Miss Peregrine|link=Miss Peregrine Hugh2.jpg|Hugh Apiston|link=Hugh Apiston Bronwyn2.jpg|Bronwyn Bruntley|link=Bronwyn Bruntley Strongboy.png|Victor Bruntley|link=Victor Bruntley Enc.jpg|Enoch O'Connor|link=Enoch O'Connor Floatingolive.gif|Olive Abroholos Elephanta|link=Olive Abroholos Elephanta Jacob Portman - Peculiar that can see hollowgasts; he is sixteen-years-old, lives in Florida and is the grandson of Abraham Portman ''' * Emma Bloom' - a peculiar child who can summon fire in her hands; she was Abe's girlfriend Supporting Characters *'Abraham Portman' - Jacob's grandfather. He was also a peculiar child who could see hollowgastss, but left Miss Peregrine's to fight in the war. *'Franklin Portman '- Jacob's father; He is a wannabe writer and an ornithologist *' Miss Peregrine - runs the peculiar children's loop on Cairnholm Island in September 3, 1940; she is a ymbryne that turns into a Peregrine Falcon; she is also known as the Bird. *'Ricky '- Jacob's best friend back in Florida *Doctor Golan -''' Jacob's psychiatrist *'Martin Pagett '- the museum director on Cairnholm *'Millard Nullings - '''a peculiar child that is completely invisible; He enjoys spying on people and keeps track of everything that happens in the loop *'Olive' - a young peculiar child that can levitate; she wears lead shoes to keep her grounded *'Hugh Apiston - a peculiar child that has bees living inside his stomach; when he speaks, bees fly out *Enoch O'Connor - a peculiar child that can bring the dead or inanimate to life *Claire Densmore - a peculiar child with a backmouth *Bronwyn Bruntley - a strongarm peculiar child; she and Emma are good friends *Fiona -''' peculiar child with wild red hair that can control plants *'Horace - '''a peculiar child that has prophetic visions; he only remembers those that are important *'Victor Bruntley -''' a strongarm peculiar child; brother of Bronwyn Minor Characters *'Dylan - '''a boy on Cairnholm. He is the fishmonger's son and Worm's best friend *'Susan Portman'- Jacob's aunt and Franklin's sister. Also known as Susie *'Worm - another boy on Cairnholm. Dylan's best friend. Enjoys rapping *'Oggie - '''Martin's uncle *'Kev - 'owner of the Priest's Hole in the present time; also the bartender *'Malthus - 'a hollowgast *'Miss Treecreeper- '''a ymbryne *Miss Nightjar - a ymbryne; her time loop is in Swansea, April 3, 1901 *'Miss Gannett - '''a ymbryne; her time loop is in Ireland, June 1770 *'Miss Bunting *'Miss Finch - '''a ymbryne; her time loop is in London. She has a fancy portal. *'Miss Finch - '''a ymbryne and Miss Finch's aunt. She prefers to stay in her finch form. Setting There's 3 settings in order: 1. Englewood, Florida 2. Present Cairnholm, which is an island off the coast of Wales. 3. Past Cairnholm Synopsis Prologue Jacob Portman begins the story by informing the reader when he was younger, that his grandfather, Abraham Portman, had told him 'fairy tales' about an island his grandpa had stayed on. The island was occupied with children with peculiar abilities, and Abraham had the photos to prove it. Unfortunately, Jacob had told his elementary school class about these stories and was bullied for believing in 'fairy tales' so Jacob told his grandpa that his stories were fake and has never heard the story nor seen the photos ever again. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel is the illustrated novel version of Ransom Riggs's original book. It is drawn by famous illustrator Cassandra Jean. The book features a shorter version of the story. It hit shelves November 2, 2013. Film Adaptation The movie rights for Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children have been sold to 20th Century Fox and Chernin Entertainment is to be directed by Tim Burton. Jane Goldman has been hired to adapt the story as a screenplay. Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark and Jenno Topping are producing the movie. I am really stupid dood. Originally intended to be released in June 2015, the movie's release was moved to March 4, 2016 to give way for the movie adaptation of Paper Towns. Photographs Category:Published Category:Fiction Category:Books written by Ransom Riggs Category:Books Category:2011 novel Category:American young adult novels Category:Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children series Category:Real books Category:Peculiar Children series